1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a commercial or household article and more particularly to a cup caddy for stacking and transporting cup holders and disposable cup refills therefor.
2. Prior Art
Cup holders and disposable cup refills of the type which are assembled just prior to use as drinking cups are well known to those skilled in the art. The cup refill is disposed after use but the cup holder may be reused since the cup refill is the only part which comes in contact with the user's mouth. This type of cup is sanitary, economical and convenient to use. It is also a labor saving device since the refill is disposable. A problem of long standing however in the use of this type of cup is that the cup holders are difficult to organize in a neat, uniform stack and the cup refills, if removed from their original carton, lose their original sanitary condition. Accordingly, there exists a pressing need for a cup caddy for uniformly stacking and transporting the cup holders and cup refills in a sanitary condition.